Goku Jr.
|Race= 1/16 Saiyan-15/16 Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Before Age 889 |FamConnect= Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-great-great-great-grandfather) Bardock (great-great-great-grandfather) Ox-King (great-great-great-grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (great-great-great-grandmother) Goku (great-great-grandfather) Chi-Chi (great-great-grandmother) Mr. Satan (great-great-grandfather) Videl's mother (great-great-grandmother) Raditz (great-great-granduncle) Gohan (great-grandfather) Videl (great-grandmother) Goten (great-granduncle) Pan (grandmother) }} Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア) is a descendant of Pan and Goku who appears in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, as well as the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal t-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragon Ball GT (after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great-great-great-grandfather Bardock was seen wearing. Biography Quest for the Dragon Ball Details about Goku Jr. are further elaborated on in the TV special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets Goku. He is revealed to be by nature a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights (an example being when he refused to fight the bully Puck who stole Goku Jr.'s pen), much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his great-grandfather Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. But after Pan falls victim to an illness, Goku Jr. goes on a mission to restore her health with the Dragon Balls. During his great journey, he meets up with Puck once again, and after a while, the two become friends. During their journey, Goku Jr. and Puck run into Mamba, Susha, Torga, and Lord Yao, demons who are located near Goku Jr. and Puck's location. After being misled by the demons to come stay the night, Goku Jr. takes some previous advice from Puck, which helped lead to their escape. After battling the demons for a while, when Lord Yao starts to attack a bear cub, Goku Jr. becomes angry, taps into his inner power and becomes a Super Saiyan. After the transformation, Goku Jr. easily defeats Lord Yao. After this, Goku Jr. finds the Dragon Ball, but nothing happens. He gets angry and is upset. His ancestor Goku appears in front of him and explains how to use the Dragon Balls, that all seven are needed to get your wish. Then, a helicopter with Pan and Puck appears. When Goku Jr. turns back to thank him, Goku disappears. When Goku disappears, he tells Goku Jr. that it was his courage and bravery that caused his grandmother Pan and his friend Puck to be alive and safe, not the Dragon Balls. After that, Goku tells Goku Jr. to keep and treasure the Four-Star Dragon Ball as a memory of him, and tells him that he is proud of him and wishes him good luck for his future. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Goku Jr. appears in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Until We Meet Again", fighting Vegeta Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, with his grandmother Pan and Vegeta Jr.'s mother watching. Both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are able to achieve Super Saiyan. Powers Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. *'Kiai' – In the television special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. Transformations Super Saiyan – Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his dear friends almost being killed by Lord Yao. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Lord Yao and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Generation ambiguity Although Goku Jr. is not given a true percentage of Saiyan heritage in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, most of the English dubs state that he is Pan's grandson and the great-great grandson of Goku, which would make him 1/16 Saiyan. The Japanese subtitled version of the dub revealed him to be the great-great grandson of Pan, not Goku, so it would heavily decrease the amount of Saiyan blood in him. This would make more sense considering there is almost a 100 year age gap between Pan and Goku Jr., and also Goku must have known that he was more than a great-great grandfather, because he tried to continue on after the second "great" (he was having trouble after two greats, although Goku was shown to be terrible at even the simplest math). Voice actors *'Japanese Dub': Masako Nozawa *'FUNimation Dub': Stephanie Nadolny *'Italian Dub': Patrizia Scianca *'Latin American Dub': Laura Torres Trivia *Although Goku Jr. is not given a true percentage, it was stated in the Daizenshuu (published long before Goku Jr.'s appearance) that anyone without over a quarter Saiyan heritage could not achieve the Super Saiyan form due to their heritage being too diluted. *Goku Jr. wears a red headband. This may be a homage to his great-great-great grandfather Bardock, who similarly wears one around his head. Also, the character Son Wukong from the Journey to the West fables, whom his ancestor Goku was based on, has a restrictive headband that ironically mirrors the one Broly has on in his first appearance. It is also worth noting that in one of the chapter covers for Gohan's training sessions, he is depicted with a headband and at times the same outfit as the one Son Wukong wore. He also wears a headband when he enters the battle with Nappa and Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga. *Both Goku Jr. and his great-great-grandfather Goku have beaten a Demon King at some point in their lives; Lord Yao and King Piccolo, respectively. Category:Canon Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Super Saiyans Category:Movie Only Category:Pages added by Jadenyuki93 Category:Human Category:Saiyan